Dean Portman
Name: Dean Portman Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: Twelve School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Hockey, Rock'n Roll, Guitar, Guitar Hero Appearance: Dean is a well-built teenager who stands a few inches over six feet tall. He has broad shoulders, and a soft, muscular physique, not so much that he's cut, but enough that he's recognized as a leanly fit kind of guy. His black hair is slightly long, but short enough that he can wear it back in a bandanna and it will not spill too far out of the back. Most of the time, he is wearing said bandanna, and alternates between various colours of navy blue and black. His eyes are brown, and his face, while slightly pockmarked by the throes of adolescence and acne, is relatively clear, with only a small amount of barely visible scarring to indicate that he had any trouble at all. Dean's facial features are interesting, as he looks to be vaguely Asian, and yet still has a more Caucasian skin tone and rougher facial features (primarily around his eyes) that contradict this. In reality, Dean is indeed one-quarter Asian, having a grandmother who was of Chinese descent, marrying into an Irish family and having a son who ended up marrying a farm girl from Texas. As such, Dean has a slightly exotic look to him, mainly appearing within his nose and softer skin texture. Girls generally find him attractive. Dean is often found dressing in the style that meshes with his interest in rock and roll. Being the backup guitarist and lead singer of a garage band, he's often wearing a black leather jacket and dark jeans. Most of the time, he wears either rock t-shirts or tight black shirts that fit snugly around his chest. Biography: Born in Austin, Texas, Dean Portman moved to California when he was twelve years old. Growing up on a farm instilled two things within Dean from a very young age - a work ethic and a rebellious nature. Very early on, he realized that the farm life was not the one that he'd enjoy pursuing, and dreamed of when he'd be able to move to the big city to make more friends and pursue his interests. As a way of placating their son's desires, his parents enrolled Dean in a local hockey program, to which he took to right away. All of the work that he did while on the farm prepared him physically for the game, which he learned and began to excel at, particularly the defensive side of the game. Before he knew it, Dean had made the local AA team and was first introduced to the notion of contact hockey. Contact hockey was, for Dean, a revelation. As a younger child, he'd been rambunctious, and always running around, never with a place to focus his energy. When he was introduced to the body-checking aspect of the game, Dean realized that he had found his niche and quickly worked to improve his skill set. As time passed, his love for the game stayed the same, and he quickly realized that he might have a future in it. When Dean was twelve, his parents sold their farm and decided to move to California, as the farm industry in Texas was dwindling and they wanted to get out while they could. This realized Dean's dreams of moving to the big city, and soon introduced him to his second love - rock and roll music. While Dean had heard rock music quite a bit while growing up, the second that he went to a rock concert in Los Angeles, he became obsessed with the culture, and began to want to learn how to play the guitar himself. Time passed, and things seemed to move quickly for Dean, with hockey and rock taking up the majority of his life throughout high school. Excelling within his hockey league, Dean soon found himself playing for a team based out of Lakewood, California, and began seeing scouts appear at his games more, and more frequently. He never paid them too much attention, mainly focusing on playing the style of game that he loved the most - hard-hitting, physical hockey, with an emphasis on solid defensive positioning and crushing hits. He never figured that this would get him noticed, he never assumed that it would lead anywhere except for maybe a promising amateur career that he could undertake while he worked and promoted his band. He'd often dreamed of reaching the highest stage, but never seriously expected to make it. Until on June 24th, 2006, Dean Portman was drafted 89th overall by the Calgary Flames in the third round of the NHL Entry Draft. When he heard the news, he had to admit that he was shocked. His normally unflappable sense of 'manly bravado' was shaken, and he was unable to continue in the middle of jamming session with his relatively unsuccessful garage band, 'Shuttlecocks and Sandals', he sat and talked on the phone with his parents for a good hour before actually believing it. Nonetheless, this changed Dean's life quite a bit. Beforehand, he was a laid-back rocker with a bit of an attitude that kept to his own social circles and was a tad intimidating to those who weren't able to keep up with his attitude. After, Dean's popularity skyrocketed. People came out in droves to see his band (generally staying away after one viewing), and tried to become his friend, in the hopes of saying "I knew that guy when we were in high school". While Dean was a little weirded out by this, he tried to take it all in stride, just wanting to be himself, flying by the seat of his pants and getting the most out of the things that he cared about. Dean opted to stay home and continue playing hockey in California until he finishes his high school degree, and was informed that he will then attend the Flames' rookie camp and attend training camp in the fall. Dean found himself excited, but nervous at the opportunity, and he signed up for the grad trip, he finally started to believe in the whirlwind journey that was sitting right in front of him. Advantages: Dean is in good physical shape, and has solid upper-body strength. He's a witty guy, and is well-known thanks to his status as an NHL prospect. Disadvantages: Dean isn't that quick. Even when playing hockey, the big knock on him is foot speed, and he would like to be a bit more agile. He can have an attitude problem at times, and some people are put off by his occasional standoffish nature. He's not an idiot by any stretch of the imagination, but Dean enjoys the simple things in life, and doesn't put much stock in a whole lot else, and doesn't do a whole lot of in-depth thinking unless he absolutely has to. He's also fairly lazy in his academic career, focusing far more on his love of the guitar. Designated Number: Male Student No. 115 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Daewoo K7 Conclusions: Well doesn't this sound familiar? Maybe if B115 decides to put that strength to good use he could make it as far as our young Mr. Crosby did. Somehow I doubt that, though. Game Evaluations Handled by: Adam Kills: None Killed by: Killed in terrorist ambush Collected Weapons: Daewoo K7 Allies: Keith Jackson Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dean, in chronological order. V3: *#6: Freedom or Bust *#7: Bale Out *Finale: Live and Let Die *V3 Epilogue: We Did It, When We Were Young Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dean Portman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students